Ella
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Ella era valiente, poderosa y disciplinada. Ella era perfecta. Sí, esa es la palabra.¿Qué la llevo a ser lo que es ahora? Algo muy malo. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo por ella. RalfxLeona


**Hola!! Luego de algún tiempo alejada de los fics de KOF, tengo este oneshot que es de mi otra pareja favorita, RalfxLeona =) aunque esta pareja no me gusta tanto como KxKula, tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos. King of fighters no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia. Comencemos…**

**E****lla**

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ella?

Un cigarrillo fue apagado contra el suelo y una última bocanada de humo salió de la boca del comandante. Este era, para él, un tema tabú. Y no era el único al que le dolía hablar de eso, pero si iba a mandar a sus subordinados a pelear contra ella, merecían saber porqué. Él nunca había sido un tirano, así que luego de pensar un momento hizo una media sonrisa, se sentó en una de las cajas de madera y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Clark apoyó su brazo cerca de él y los jóvenes soldados esperaron atentos. Su comandante estaba tardando un poco, pero si le interesaba tanto la fuerte mujer de cabello azul entonces debía ser por algo en verdad importante.

-Ella era… era un excelente soldado – Esto ya era difícil de entender para ellos, ¿Porqué una excelente soldado se convertiría en una asesina tan cruel?

-Sí, lo era, -continuó sin prestar demasiada atención a los murmullos que su comentario provocara- y aún más considerando lo difícil que había sido su vida. No es fácil vivir con lo que ella vivió.

Clark miró a su compañero en cuanto este estuvo distraído. Le resultaba curiosa la manera en que su rostro se veía más viejo cuando hablaba sobre ella.

-Ella… tenía que vivir con una maldición. Y ustedes saben que no miento, han visto con sus propios ojos los problemas que ha tenido Yagami. Y su maldición es igual a la de él. Y gracias a ella, mató a toda su gente cuando era niña. ¿Quién de ustedes podría vivir pensando en eso? Ella se levantaba todas las mañanas tratando de olvidar todo lo referente a ese momento de su vida, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Heidern la tomó bajo su protección, podía decirse que era su hija. Y aunque no era muy normal que le mostrara cariño, yo sé muy bien cuanto él la quería. Y también se que ella lo quería mucho.

Clark pensó en Heidern un momento. Si él hubiera estado allí, seguro también los hubiera mandado a pelear contra ella.

-Ella- continuó, provocando que Clark dejara sus pensamientos un lado y siguiera escuchando su relato, a pesar de conocerlo muy bien. El punto de vista de su amigo le resultaba algo interesante,-ella estaba muy insegura al principio de estar con nosotros. Yo no estaba muy seguro de aceptarla, pero debo decir que me convenció su poder y su disciplina. Siempre dispuesta a seguir a Heidern, siempre ordenada y atenta, siempre dispuesta a luchar, ella era perfecta. Perfecta, esa es la palabra, perfecta, hasta que perdía el control y la maldición se desataba. Cuando despertaba, ella se sentía tan culpable de todo lo que había hecho, que se sentía triste y no era sencillo levantarle el ánimo. Una vez trató de suicidarse, pero la detuve antes de que lo lograra.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, como si se le hiciera difícil continuar. Tal vez era que el fumar ya le estaba afectando, o simplemente que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. _Estúpido, los soldados no lloran._

-Ella recuperó el control sobre sí misma y estuvo bien por un largo tiempo. Incluso participaba en los torneos y cada vez era más madura, inteligente y fuerte. Todos nos sentíamos muy orgullosos de ella. Eso, hasta que Heidern murió. Lo mataron en una misión que se desato a raíz de un problema en un torneo. Él y un grupo de soldados, jóvenes, como ustedes, iban a buscar a los culpables, en una casa en un lugar alejado. Murió peleando. Él tenía un micrófono, con el que se comunicaba a la base mientras transcurría la misión. Escuchamos toda la grabación hasta el final. Sus últimas palabras fueron para ella. Que la quería y que fuera feliz. Cuando volteamos a verla, estaba llorando a mares. Nunca la habíamos visto así, ni siquiera cuando trató de suicidarse.

Un silencio profundo llenó el hangar. Los costales de entrenamiento, los pequeños y poderosos helicópteros, las enormes cajas de madera con armamentos y vehículos. Todo se veía pequeño comparado con el comandante y la mujer de cabello azul, que aunque no estuviera allí, toda su presencia llenaba la habitación.

-Y todo fue de mal en peor después de eso. Estuvo al límite de la locura por mucho tiempo. No podíamos hacer nada por ella, y eso fue tal vez lo peor. No pudimos hacer _nada_. Su mente le dijo en algún momento que debía vengarse, y así me lo dijo el día que se fue. No quise detenerla porque creí que solo necesitaría tomarse un pequeño respiro. Pero no fue así. A los pocos días supimos que estaba matando a todos los que estuvieron implicados en ese torneo, para saber finalmente quien había matado a Heidern. A estas alturas probablemente ya lo eliminó, pero no se ha detenido a averiguarlo. Es por eso que hay que encontrarla y detenerla. No quiero matarla. Me bastaría con atraparla, para poder ayudarle. Probablemente sea tarde, pero no creo que perdamos nada con intentar.

Luego de decir esto se puso de pie y caminó hacia su oficina. Todos sabían que esto significaba que la plática había terminado y que se fueran a cenar.

Clark fue hacia la oficina también y abrió la puerta sin tocar. El comandante estaba recargado contra la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. La noche se tornaba cada vez más oscura.

-Podría estar allí afuera- murmuró al sentir la presencia de Clark dentro de la oficina- allí, esperando para atacar, para matarnos.

-¿Porqué lo crees?

-ella ya no busca solo a quienes organizaron ese estúpido torneo, está matando a cualquiera que le recuerde su vida pasada. Esto ya no es solo por Heidern, es por todo lo que ha sufrido…muchos antiguos peleadores de KOF han hablado conmigo, ella ha intentado matarlos. Por suerte, ellos siempre están con sus equipos, sus antiguos compañeros y ella no les hace demasiado daño, pero ha estado a punto de asesinarlos. Y también ha asesinado a personas que conoció en algún momento de su vida, aunque ellos a veces ni se acuerden de ella.

-¿Por qué me había ocultado algo tan importante?

-No lo sé….porque me cuesta aceptar que sea la misma, la misma que salió de aquí hace diez años. Si yo hubiera sabido que ella cumpliría lo que me dijo, no la hubiera dejado salir de aquí, nunca. Pero yo no quería creer que ella fuera capaz de algo así. Jamás penseque se convertiría en algo que siempre odió.

Clark se quitó su gorra y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación así. La mirada del comandante se perdía en la ventana cuando el capitán le habló de nuevo.

-¿Y porque no les dijiste a los chicos tu pasado con ella? Creo que fue muy notorio cuanto te dolió recordar. Ellos ya deben estar…ya sabes…sacando conclusiones.

-Me importa un bledo lo que ellos piensen de mí, lo que me importa es encontrarla pronto.

Clark salió de allí, sabiendo que no lo haría quitarse de la ventana. Era muy necio cuando se lo proponía.

…

Caminó por el hangar, pues no podía dormir. Se quitó el paliacate de la cabeza, lo desdobló y lo volvió a doblar, y se lo puso de nuevo. Era el mismo que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no se separaría de él, el lo sabía.

Prendió un cigarrillo y lo aspiro profundamente. Cerró los ojos tratando de alargar la sensación. Lejos de ayudarle a despejar la mente, él sabía que solo lograría inquietarse más.

La soledad era buena para él desde que ella se había ido. Aún la compañía de Clark no era suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien. Y no era su maldita necedad la que lo obligaba a continuar, sino la sensación de culpabilidad y la necesidad de hacer algo.

Aún al saber que estaba solo, una repentina certeza lo hizo ponerse alerta. No estaba solo, podía sentir que había alguien cerca. No sabía si había sido un pequeño ruido, una respiración, un roce o una simple vibración, pero estaba seguro de que estaba allí.

La sensación se hizo tan fuerte que comenzó a sudar y a temblar. El cigarrillo cayó de sus labios, para luego ser pisado por alguien que estaba justo en frente de él.

La sombra de pronto tomó una forma que él se sabía de memoria.

-Buenas noches, comandante. Han pasado muchos años.

-Han sido 10 años, Leona.

-Y no han pasado en balde, Ralf.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron mejor a la poca luz, distinguió su rostro. Sin duda se veía mayor, pero aún más hermosa de lo que había sido siempre. Sus facciones habían tomado una aire de seguridad y poder, y su cuerpo estaba mejor que nunca.

-Tu y yo sabemos qué hago aquí, así que será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido. Sé que me has buscado.

-No quiero dañarte. Sólo quiero que nos dejes ayudar.

Ella sonrió, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como desaprobación.

-Pierdes tu tiempo… qué triste que después de tantos años en el ejército, luego de ver a personas como nosotros caer poco a poco, sigas siendo en el fondo un idealista soñador.

Él frunció el ceño, sonriendo a su vez.

-Es mejor eso que hacer lo que tú y perder lo que queda de mi alma, matando sin ton ni son. Te has convertido en aquello que tanto odiabas y tal vez algo peor. Seguro te emborrachas seguido y despiertas en lugares que no recuerdas, con gente que no recuerdas, y a seguir matando de nuevo. ¿Y esa cicatriz? Es solo algo externo. En el fondo debes estar peor.

Dirigió su mano hacia la cicatriz antes mencionada, en la mejilla de ella. Casi no era visible, pero él la había notado, sin duda. Ella le apartó la mano, dando un salto hacia atrás y poniéndose en guardia.

-Eso no es algo que te importe, yo solo vine aquí a matarte, y cuando lo haga volaré este lugar junto con Clark y todos los que estén aquí.

-No si yo te mato primero.

-¿serías capaz?- preguntó ella burlonamente.

-Ya no pierdo nada….prefiero verte muerta que convertida en esto.

Al terminar de decir esto, tuvo que moverse, pues ella se lanzó contra él rápidamente. Con sus manos hizo unos cuantos cortes en su piel, mientras él retrocedía sin poder quitársela de encima. Cuando logró reponerse comenzó a atacarla, la sujetó fuertemente y le hizo una llave, inmovilizándola. Ella se soltó sin mucho esfuerzo, dándole una patada, lanzándolo lejos. Él no recordaba que fuera tan fuerte como para hacerlo volar así. Normalmente en peleas como esas terminaban empatados.

Pero cuando trató de levantarse todo tomó un giro inesperado.

-¡No te muevas!- gritó ella apuntándole con una pistola- no te muevas o te matare en este instante.

-Bueno, ¿Qué demonios esperas? Igual a eso venías ¿no? Mátame de una vez, maldita sea, que ya no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí.

Ella bajó el arma, mirándolo sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Esperaba que quedara algún tipo de esperanza para ti pero no la hay. Adelante, mátame para no seguir viéndote así.

Ella dudó. Él aprovechó esto para lanzarse hacia ella y quitarle la pistola y lanzarla fuera del hangar.

Furiosa, ella volvió a golpearlo, pero él ya no la dejó hacerle ningún daño. En cambio, la sujeto fuertemente y le dio un beso forzado, mientras ella trataba de seguir golpeando.

De pronto se escucharon dos disparos.

Una bala se había incrustado en el brazo de ella, que se sujetó fuertemente. El otro lo alcanzó a él en una pierna, y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Me tendiste una trampa maldito….yo pensé que todo era verdad…por un momento…

-¡Comandante!- Clark llegó con unos soldados- escuchamos ruidos y.... no sabíamos que eras….- Clark se sorprendió al verla. Estaba en shock, sosteniéndose el brazo.

Los llevaron al hospital. Lo de la pierna no era preocupante, podría caminar en algunos meses si tomaba cuidado. Clark entró a su habitación revisando unas notas.

-¿Cómo se siente, comandante?

-Mejor, solo me duele cuando me tomo esa maldita pastilla.

Clark se quedó pensativo un momento y miró a su amigo.

-Es difícil lo que debo decirte, pero…en cuanto le curaron el brazo, escapó. No nos dimos cuenta por donde se fue.

Lejos de molestarse o preocuparse, sonrió. A Clark se le hizo muy extraña su reacción, pero espero a que dijera algo.

-Búsquenla, no puede andar lejos. Y si hice bien mi trabajo, entonces la encontraran pronto y no pondrá resistencia.

-A…a la orden, comandante.

Clark salió de allí con una gran interrogante, pero sabía que podía confiar en él.

Ralf sabía que algo debía quedar en ella para haberla hecho dudara así. Sonrió pues sabía que tal vez aún había algo que hacer por su alma atormentada. Y si él aún podía hacer algo, lo haría así le costara la vida.

Cerró los ojos y durmió tranquilo, por primera vez en 10 años.

**Fin**

**Etto….díganme que les pareció jeje**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


End file.
